Jack Bishop
"There's no way of bringing back what you took from me. You will pay for your crime. Say hello to our old friends." - UNKNOWN speaking to Jack for the first time Jack Bishop is the protagonist and playable character of CASE 2: Animatronics Survival. Appearance Jack Bishop is a middle-aged Caucasian American male. He is the brother of John Bishop from the first game and the father of Emily Bishop. He is seen wearing an unidentified grey uniform with a brimmed hat and fingerless gloves. Jack's back story is currently unknown, however this will likely we expanded on in future chapters. Jack's employers are currently unknown, as is his connections to Aurora Amusement Park, however he is high enough in the organization to have his own office. This office is shared with his partner Matthew. Story Jack is the playable character in Episode 1: The Past Is Not Forgotten. He is woken from sleep by UNKNOWN who has kidnapped Jack's daughter Emily for currently unknown reasons. Jack is tasked with escaping the building while avoiding UNKNOWN's animatronics which have been set loose and are out to kill Jack if they can. He can use the Tablet and flashlight in order to move around the building safely, avoiding The Cat and The Owl where possible. UNKNOWN taunts the player throughout, even going as far as cutting the power to the building. Jack is also the playable character in Episode 2: Revenge, in which he wakes in his house after the ending of Episode 1. After entering the Basement he is attacked by The Bull and is forced to use his stamina to avoid being mauled until the timer runs out and the door to the Basement is unlocked so he can escape. Jack is contacted by a mysterious figure who may or may not be related to UNKNOWN, who has kidnapped Jack's daughter in response to a task that Jack has failed. Jack is the playable character in Episode 3: Biological Waste, and wakes at the bottom of the hole he fell in to at the end of Episode 1. He finds himself in The Bunker and must dodge the now slightly worse-for-wear animatronics to escape. While doing so he gains access to a hidden laboratory that was conducting experiments on the animatronics and who formulated a gaseous compound known as Epicurean Chloride, a substance which causes hallucinations and makes the victim extremely sensitive to suggestion. Jack's fate is ultimately left unknown as seen in the ending of Episode 3: It is not known if Jack will appear in Testing Chamber or the second DLC. Dialogue Episode 1 "Aahhh... Matthew what the hell...? I'll have to take a day off because of you! ... Who are you? And what happened to my partner? Is this a joke? What do you want? Matthew, if this is a joke, I'll kill you." - Jack after being woken up by UNKNOWN "Ugh, what a creepy toy, I hope it won't come to life" - Jack after seeing The Bull "That's not in my job description, you know." - Jack if the player decides to not jump into the hole "I don't like donuts... Donuts are for cops." - Jack in reference to the donuts in the Cafeteria "Shit... I need to get back to the office and call the police, bet before that I'd better find that innovative tablet. So... the system shows where the tablet is at the moment and what security cameras are available. And, as far as I remember, this device allows you to activate certain electrical devices or equipment connected to our network. Heh... before you know where you are you'll be able to order pizza with this thing." - Jack after collecting the Tablet "What's wrong with this toy?!" - Jack after encountering The Cat "Yeah, the undertaker who'll be waiting for you when I get out of here. great, it looks like he's cut the power to the building. Even if I wanted to go through the main exit, I wouldn't be able to get there. Let's see... the generator is over here, I'll try and turn it on, it might power up the doors I need." - Jack after UNKNOWN cuts the power "Ugh... is that... a jaw? God... what the hell is going on here?" - Jack interacting with the carcass in A2 "With all these new gadgets, everyone is a photographer now. People take photos everywhere: in the elevator, in the toilets, pics of their food... It used to be better..." - Jack after picking up the polaroid "Damn! It sounds strange! Maybe I'd better remove the fuse?" - Jack, contemplating being electrocuted "I need to find a way to break the lock on the kitchen door while the Tablet is charging. Otherwise, I won't be able to get out of here. It looks like there wasa crowbar in the warehouse, I have to find it." - Jack after charging the Tablet Episode 2 The only dialogue from Jack in Episode 2 comes at the end of the episode: Episode 3 "Well, here I am.... Where am I, anyway? I've got to get out of here." - Jack at the beginning of Episode 3 "I like this toy a lot better now.." - Jack after interacting with the deactivated Cat Trivia *Jack's image can be seen in two places in game: once after Jack takes a photo of himself using the polaroid camera and again if the player goes into the The Restrooms. Gallery Jack reflection.png|Jack's reflection as seen in the restrooms Cat and jack.jpg|Jack and the Cat as seen using the Tablet Jack electrocution.gif|Jack being electrocuted (SEIZURE WARNING) Category:Characters Category:Episode 1 Category:Episode 2 Category:Humans Category:Episode 3